


First and Foremost - a Doctor

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Monday Fix-Its [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Monday Fix-It, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: John is waiting in the restaurant for Mary and the waiter is being really terribly annoying.Monday Fix-its is a series of one-shots (or two-parters) that take a piece of cannon BBC Sherlock and fix it so that JohnLock would happen. It won't necessarily happen IN the story, but it is the aim or each of these stories. HEA for our boys is the priority.





	First and Foremost - a Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I think I will start a series of small stories, posted on Mondays (can't promise 100% coverage, but...), each will be a fix-it.  
> Because Mondays suck. So we need something to make them better, right?

The way his evening was shaping, with Mary dramatically late and the whole day leading to it much less than ideal, he wasn’t that focused on his surroundings. A waiter came to pester him about wine - he didn’t care. He couldn’t be arsed to care about the damn wine.

The man came back again, speaking with such an annoying accent that John, usually rather open and never offended by someone with a speech impediment or a learning problem, was tempted to hand him a business card of a famous speech therapists who liked challenges.

Or maybe give the man a tip big enough for him to afford some lessons of English pronunciation.

His head was killing him, the lights were too sharp and flickering, the whole thing was probably one large mistake.

And there was a smear of blood on the wineglass that had been left by his plate just seconds ago. Seconds? Minutes? How much time had passed since the waiter had…

Oh, here he was, back again, prattling about something as inconsequential as a warm bouquet of autumnal fruit - might have been plain French quite as well, John anyway understood about one out of every ten words.

What he did understand perfectly and did notice immediately was the fact that the waiter had a small trickle of blood coming down his hand, one he hadn’t noticed himself, apparently, despite the fact that he must have been dripping for some time already before  _John_  noticed it.

He caught the man’s wrist and turned it up, ignoring the sharp hiss. There it was, a thin, barely wet smear of blood, coming from somewhere up his arm.

If there was something that could trump John’s physical (and mental) discomfort it was the presence of someone in need of medical attention.

“Sir, are you hurt?” he asked in an undertone, trying not to attract anyone’s attention. After all, the injury seemed fresh, so whoever had caused it could still have been in the restaurant. “Is there anyone threatening you? Something happ…”

He looked up and the words died in his throat.

Sherlock, drawn-on moustache or no, it was Sherlock. Alive. Real - warm, breathing, pulse, most certainly alive Sherlock.

Hurt Sherlock. Bleeding Sherlock.

“Come on,” he rose from his chair, slipping some notes from his wallet and throwing them on the table without looking. “Let’s get this checked, hm?”

Pale green eyes blinked.

“Yes, John.”

* * *

When Rosamund Abbot arrived at the restaurant with the carefully planned, very well calculated fifteen-minute delay, the table had already been cleared and there was no trace of the man she had been grooming into proposing to her for the previous eight months.

She was  _not_  happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [my tumblr](https://srebrnafh.tumblr.com/).  
> [My writing blog.](https://fanfik.wordpress.com/)  
> [My handmade blog.](https://srebrna.wordpress.com/)
> 
> Edit (April 2019):  
> I am taking a writing course and one of the tasks is to ask my readers to describe my writing style in 3 adjectives. I'd be grateful if you could provide this kind of feedback :)  
> (if you provided it already somewhere else - THANK YOU! :))

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] First and Foremost - a Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476535) by [SrebrnaFH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH)




End file.
